


The Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders

by flawedamythyst



Category: Marvel
Genre: Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders (Marvel), Choose Your Own Adventure, Circus Performer Clint Barton, M/M, Twine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: A walk-through adventure game in which you play Clint, trying to prove himself at the circus and make friends with the new guy with the cool metal arm.If you've ever looked at Clint's life choices and thought 'I could do better', this is your chance!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	The Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Nny, CB and Dr Girlfriend for test-playing and all their help and feedback.

_It's too early when you wake up. It's always too early when you wake up, regardless of the time. You like to blame being up late helping clear up and reset after the circus show, but you have a feeling you'd hate waking up even if you went to bed with the sun._

Play the game here: [The Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders](https://jziukzsrdozwz0puqhdmyg-on.drv.tw/Twine/Carnival.html)


End file.
